Monarch Cluster
The Monarch Cluster is a collection of fantasy worlds that involve magic and usually kings or queens. It consists of fantasy worlds that are generally low technology and magic, but have occasional instances of both. While distanced from reality, these worlds have enough of a basis in it to be familiar to most. Background Multiverse Timeline Hyrule The great kingdom of Hyrule stands as a recovering country after nearly a decade of darkness. It sports various regions, including a lush forest, volcanic mountain, and peaceful lake. It also contains a secret mirror realm known as the Dark World, which was once a Sacred Realm, but has since been corrupted by Ganondorf. TP Timeline: Hyrule Castle has been sacked once more by the Great King of Evil. This time, however, he claims the fortress and surrounding township in not only his own name, but for the rest of the Lords as well. OoT Timeline: Over a year after the Banishment War, Hyrule had been on the daunting road to recovery. On the very day of Princess Zelda's wedding - which would have likely been a cornerstone of a new future - Ganondorf made his triumphant return. Having ended his once-thought age-long banishment, Ganondorf laid siege to Hyrule Castle, but did not end the wedding. Instead, he took the place of the groom-to-be, and ascended the throne as Hyrule's King through legal, albeit coercive means. With Zelda as his queen, Ganondorf has continued the rebuilding effort, seeking to mold the kingdom in the image he has sought for so long. After a long and gruelling campaign in the land of his exile, Ganondorf has won the favor and power of the three Oracles of the Dark World. The unknown evil residing within the realm was none other than Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, but even her cunning and strength proved no match for the Great King of Evil, who now claims the Dark World for himself and the recovering Lords of Midnight. Termina A parallel universe to Hyrule, this mystical land is the setting for Majora's Mask. A solitary clocktower stands in the middle of the central town, and many Hylian-like races live here. A great festival is supposed to be held here, but there are strange rumors about the moon. Cliff succeeded in securing land for Hyrule's refugees, and had even found an unlikely ally in Ganondorf's former agent, Yukimaru. The duo teamed up to destroy a strange artifact that was corrupting the countryside. The Shy Guys disbanded the Forgotten Hunters and the Noblesse Oblige turned down their request for help. Termina is now on its own. Holodrum A kingdom neighbouring Hyrule across the great Gerudo Desert. Humans reside here, and its regions are nearly as diverse as Hyrule's. Recently, the prince attempted to marry Princess Zelda, but was interrupted and thrown out by Ganondorf. Each season in this land is extreme and distinct. Suffering recent shame at having been expelled from Hyrule after what was supposed to be the union between the two countries, the land is gearing up to defend themselves from Ganondorf's armies. Any Hylians in the country have been hiding their identity in order to avoid the masses of people with anti-Hyrule sentiment. Beyond the current build up of arms, Holodrum is it's same, colorful self. The changing of the seasons are miraculous feats of nature to behold. The Great Sea This timeline's Hyrule is all but submerged at the bottom of a great ocean, which dominates the entire world. Islands of various sizes and terrain dot the huge ocean and serve as the only bastions of civilization. The Great Sea is one of the newest territories to the multiverse. While its people are adjusting to the new artificial island and spaceport constructed close to Outset Island, few adventurers have visited the scenic location. Little progress has been made in mapping the vast area due to the Infected Invasion - which thankfully did not touch the Great Sea. After various villains have visited the ocean, Nidle on behalf of the Lords, extended the largest settlement in the Great Sea an offer that they couldn't refuse: protection from the outside realms or end up like Greatfish Isle. Places * Hylia Inhabited Areas Questable Locations Inhabitants Noteable Figures Bestiary See also External links * External Link , Category:Locations Category:Clusters